


Mei X Reader Drabble Collection.

by Palus_Hiemalis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palus_Hiemalis/pseuds/Palus_Hiemalis
Summary: Ten drabbles featuring you and Mei, your crush/girlfriend.





	Mei X Reader Drabble Collection.

**Author's Note:**

> (Drabble collection starts with a long "drabble." Oop.)

How in the hell does this elevator have a max capacity of eight people?!  
You keep that thought to yourself as you try to pace, the few square feet. The woman in the corner watches you raised eyebrows.  
“It is okay, they said they will be two minutes and that this happens all the time, remember?” She points to the yellow alarm button which is flashing, “We’re going to be fine.”  
You suck air through your teeth, “YEAH. Yeah. You’re right. Fine.”  
“Are you… Claustrophobic?” She leans forward and tentatively reaches an arm out to your shoulder.  
You catch her eye, big brown eyes like chestnuts and thick eyelashes under a tufty fringe. She’s crazy pretty, so pretty that you jump when her hand reaches your shoulder.  
“Oh! Sorry!” She yanks her hand back, as if she was burnt and you automatically frown at the retraction, she smiles again gently, “It’s just that I used to be claustrophobic, too.”  
“O-oh yeah?” You’re not sure why you’re jittering, but you decide to put it down to her charms, instead of the suffocating metal death box around you.  
“Yeah, yeah, I had to get over it because I had to do some work, so it is possible,” She pauses and tilts her head, “That might not be the most comforting thing to hear right now. I am sorry.”  
“No, thank you.” You manage, you shake away some of the nervous energy into your hands, “How did you get over it?”  
“Scientific tests. Cryostasis.”  
You open your mouth to inquire further before the speaker next to the alarm button crackles, they estimate five more minutes before you two are out.  
She giggles, her hair is in a messy low bun and she is wrapped in a white woollen jumper, she steps closer tentatively.  
“Why not sit down? It’ll make the room seem bigger, and I’ll tell you a story.”  
You can’t say no to smile like that, you shimmy down the side of the elevator and sit with your legs out straight. She was right, the room was bigger. She settles down next to you cross legged.  
“I was working in North America in a mountain facility base for environmental research, and we had to test something I had only ever put down in theory. The engineers introduced me to these big tubes, huge!” She sprung her arms out wide, almost hitting your face, “Oops! Well, I realised then and there I had drawn the blue prints for these machines without ever thinking about how I would get inside them, and even though they were MASSIVE in retrospect, it was really scary.”  
“Uhuh.” You say, shuffling an inch closer to her.  
The elevator clunks and you slam your hand down on her lap and yelp before ripping your hand away in the same moment,  
“SORRY.” You blurt out.  
She giggles and snorts slightly, “It is okay, you didn’t mean to! Here…” She cups your hand in her own, they are silky soft, she must use some really expensive moisturiser. Or make it herself with some next level sciencing, who knows?  
“Anyway, I was in front of all my colleagues and the engineers, and I’m the head of the facility, so I have to get in without any fuss or hyperventilation. I step in and signal them to test the cryostasis on a low level,” she says, before pausing, “It like a big icy fog that freezes your body so that it is preserved to be thawed out later, you can last for a few years in cryostasis, it’s pretty ‘cool’!” She winks and nudges you at the pun.  
You chuckle, your breathing is normal and you’re not shaking any more. She is rubbing your hands with her thumb… wait, when did she get hold of your second hand? How long have you been talking? You decide not to protest.  
“I get in. And I hear the door click shut and I just start yelling, ‘Lemme out! Lemme out!!’ as loud as I can,” She mimes the motions as best she can with one hand, “I even scream about how I don’t want to die but thankfully the glass was too thick for them to hear me.”  
You nod and unconciously shuffle closer.  
“I scramble out and I am crying, and all these hardworking, intelligent doctors and engineers grab hold of me to check I’m okay, wondering what on earth happened. And I just make up some engineering issue on the spot that I could see from the inside that could have supposedly put me in danger! And all the engineers are begging for forgiveness and jump to sort it out, and I just make my escape before anyone finds out! So unprofessional!”  
“Oh my gosh, how did you manage after that?” You ask,  
“Well, in the end I had to apologise and own up. But here’s the thing, no one minded, and everyone helped me along with it. In the end, my fears weren’t unfounded, I really hurt my arm in one accident, but I was able to control my reaction, panicking was useless to me and my team, so I let myself panic for a little while, before pretending to be a scientist who knew what she was doing!”  
“Aren’t you?”  
“Yes, but sometimes, you gotta pretend everything’s the best before you realise it.”  
“That’s… amazing.” She hasn’t let go of your hand quite yet, you squeeze it in appreciation but she seems reluctant to let go, too.  
“No, you’re amazing. You stopped panicking.”  
You have found the wisest, most capable, most gorgeous girl in the whole wide elevator, it seems.


End file.
